


更衣室裡的幾件小事

by yuchiamy



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchiamy/pseuds/yuchiamy
Summary: *司書oc從Malkuth那裡收到新裝備後，文森特讓他的男友來更衣室一趟。
Relationships: Vincent/Max





	更衣室裡的幾件小事

文森特推著書車，將總類層送來的書按照檢索碼放到架上。  
  
「文森特，這套衣服給你，以後戰鬥的時候就穿這個。」Malkuth手裡捧著一疊衣物，漆黑的綢緞表面閃爍著金屬光澤，像是在月色下流淌的黑色河流。即使是見慣了L公司各種奇特裝備的文森特，也忍不住多看了兩眼。  
  
「好的，謝謝您。」文森特接過衣服，將它放在書車上。  
  
「你還是試穿一下比較好，這件衣服有點……暴露，不過很強大，對戰鬥很有幫助。」  
  
Malkuth的欲言又止，讓文森特多看了兩眼那套衣服，「我整理完就去試穿看看。」  
  
「要是穿不習慣的話再和我說喔。」Malkuth說完便離開了。當她走遠以後，文森特攤開那套衣服，在身上比劃了一下。過了一會，他將衣服疊好，放回書車上。  
  
「真是不得了。」他喃喃自語。  
  
「什麼不得了？」  
  
文森特四處張望，發現馬克斯在他身後，從隔壁排書架探出頭來看他。他用審視的目光盯著馬克斯，看得馬克斯一頭霧水：「怎麼了？」  
  
「沒，我想給你看個東西。」文森特揚起唇角，「等一下來更衣室一趟。」

  


\--- 

  


馬克斯坐在更衣室外的長椅上，他的男友正在拉起布簾的更衣室內換衣服。  
  
「好了。」文森特拉開布簾，他穿上了Malkuth交給他的服裝，「你覺得怎麼樣？」  
  
那件衣服的剪裁類似和服，但就馬克斯所知，一般的和服並不會像文森特身上這件一樣露出肩膀和大片胸膛。馬克斯的目光先是停駐於他裸露的肩頭，再來是在他的鎖骨上流連，接著再往下——不，不能再往下了。  
  
馬克斯站起身，脫下身上的藍色大衣披在文森特肩上。  
  
文森特啞然失笑，「你知道圖書館裡並不冷吧？」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
文森特抬起頭注視著他。他認得這個表情，於是低下頭吻上他的唇。文森特發出一串模糊的笑聲，像是獎勵一般用指尖摩挲著他的後腦杓，而他的手鑽進大衣下，摟住文森特的腰。文森特身上的衣服似乎僅靠腰帶支撐，只要拉開後腰的繩結，這套衣服就會從他的身上掉下來，如同從完美的藝術品上滑落的布幔。  
  
馬克斯輕輕推開文森特。文森特噙著笑意，鮮紅的舌尖滑過溼潤的唇，「你還沒說感想呢。」  
  
馬克斯別開視線，臉頰泛起淡淡的紅暈，「很好看。」  
  
「嗯……」文森特瞇起眼睛，「那我就穿這套衣服迎賓了。」  
  
「……其實也沒那麼好看，我覺得很普通，還是換別件吧。」  
  
文森特大笑得直不起腰。馬克斯臉上的紅暈擴大了，「別笑了！」  
  
文森特停住了笑聲，臉上的笑意卻怎麼也止不住，他拉了拉披在身上的大衣，「這麼不希望別人看到我穿成這樣？」  
  
馬克斯別開臉，沒有回答。  
  
「我還是會穿這套衣服迎賓。」當文森特這麼說時，馬克斯旋即將臉轉回來，表情看起來像是被主人背叛的小狗。文森特聳肩，「畢竟這套衣服還不錯，應該派得上用場，我會用外觀投影，讓外表看起來和前一套一樣。你知道吧？就是有佩槍和刀的那套。」  
  
馬克斯不假思索便說道：「你不覺得皮帶太多了嗎？」  
  
文森特愣了一下，「皮帶？」  
  
「就是……」馬克斯往胸口比劃兩下。文森特恍然大悟，馬克斯說的是前一套衣服，他指的皮帶一共有兩條，分別繫在胸膛上方與下緣，是用來固定裝備的。他再度大笑，「真的？你對皮帶有反應？」  
  
馬克斯推了他一把，「文森特！」  
  
文森特舉起雙手求饒，「別生氣了，我再找找看有什麼一點都不性感的衣服。當然，絕對不能有皮帶。順便問一下，還有哪些是不能有的？」  
  
馬克斯撇了撇嘴，「不告訴你。」  
  
文森特聳肩，「那我只好隨便找件衣服了。剛好我身上這套衣服沒有皮帶，也許……」  
  
即使知道文森特只是在逗他，馬克斯還是脫口而出：「你告訴我你喜歡我穿什麼衣服，我就告訴你。」  
  
文森特雙手抱胸，「想討價還價？不過很可惜，你穿什麼都很好看。」  
  
馬克斯嘆了口氣，「這不公平，你換件衣服就能吸引我，但我穿什麼對你來說都一樣。」  
  
「看來我有必要澄清一件事。」文森特把馬克斯往後推，馬克斯一個踉蹌坐倒在長椅上，文森特隨即跨坐在他的腿上，光裸的小腿緊抵著他發熱的大腿。文森特將雙手抵在牆上，直視著馬克斯，「我所謂的『你穿什麼都很好看』，指的是無論你穿什麼都辣到讓我想和你打砲。你還記得你上次分配到的白襯衫和吊帶褲嗎？還有L公司還在的時候？你根本不知道我忍得有多辛苦，幸好我們以前不常在同個部門，不然我搞不好工作到一半就會把你拉到廁所還是隨便某個沒人會看到的地方。」  
  
馬克斯努力將視線固定在文森特的臉上，現在他只要往下瞄，就能從文森特寬鬆的前襟看到乳頭，「你的確做過這種事。」  
  
「那是因為你好像想在別的地方做做看，所以我才做的。」  
  
「……即使我穿著『愛慕』也一樣？」  
  
文森特呻吟了一聲，將臉埋進馬克斯的肩窩，「別提了，你穿那套衣服看起來就像全身都是潤滑液。」  
  
他溫暖的身軀讓馬克斯難以呼吸，他抱住文森特的腰，「可是以前你不會每天都答應和我做愛。」  
  
「因為我們每天都要上班，要是每天都做隔天就沒力氣上班了，在L公司體力不足是會死人的。」文森特磨蹭著馬克斯的脖子，「但是圖書館不一樣，不是每天都有客人。」  
  
馬克斯覺得全身越來越熱了，褲子也有點緊。在逐漸升高的體溫中，他感覺理性正從他的腦中蒸發。他用盡全身力氣匯聚最後一點理性，把手放到文森特肩上，將他推遠一些，「就算沒有客人，我們現在也算是正在上班。」  
  
文森特的雙手仍搭在他的肩上，他咬著下唇，沉默良久後說道：「好吧，你是對的。」  
  
馬克斯鬆了口氣，他放下雙手，等待文森特離開他的腿上。  
  
文森特放開馬克斯的肩膀，「最後一件事。馬克斯。」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
文森特用兩手指尖捻起黑色的衣擺，將原本只蓋住一半大腿的衣擺撩至接近腿根處，「猜猜看我下面穿著什麼？」  
  
這就是為什麼他從沒贏過。在將文森特的腰帶扯下來時，馬克斯心想。

**Author's Note:**

> 打完黑雲會後的感想。順帶一提，文森特本來是用李偉的書頁，馬克斯以前是用奧爾加，現在是沃爾特。  
> 7/21註記：我現在才發現外觀投影不能用李偉的書頁，但我不知道要怎麼改，先這樣好了


End file.
